Daniel has 30 mangos for every 24 coconuts. Write the ratio of mangos to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{24}=\dfrac{5}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{4}$ is the ratio of mangos to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.